


Umění omluvit se (bonus)

by kingkoblih



Series: Zaklínačova dobrodružství u Hloupoučkých Elfů [12]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Smut, dominantní Marigold, heleďte nějak si tu koronténu zpříjemnit musíme tak mě nesuďte a čtěte, jakože hodně velkej kinky těžkej smut, říká ten co ještě včera říkal že smut nepíše
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih
Summary: Další bonusovej mimo-kousek k hloupoučkejm efům. Prostě jsem se ráno probudil a první, co mě napadlo, bylo "Marigold. Geralt. Cock torture." Nemám pro to vysvětlení, nemám pro to omluvu, prostě to tak je, nebrečte. :')
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt/Marigold
Series: Zaklínačova dobrodružství u Hloupoučkých Elfů [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636000
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Umění omluvit se (bonus)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aziz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziz/gifts).



Vedl Geralta lokálem s rukou položenou na jeho bedrech. Zaklínač byl ve značně špatném rozpoložení, mračil se a vrhal zlé pohledy na každého, kdo se jim naskytl v cestě. A že jich nebylo málo. Hostinec praskal ve švech, však si Marigolda přišla poslechnout dobrá polovina města. Prodírali se davem a Marigold, aby vyvážil Geraltovu nabručenost, rozdával šarmantní úsměvy vlevo vpravo. Mával mladým dívkám, pomrkával na mladé muže a s bujarým smíchem zdravil místní statkáře a hospodáře, obuvníky a kováře. Brázdili si veselou sešlostí cestu až k rozvrzaným dřevěným schodům.

„Ale, ale! Neříkej, že už jdete spát, Marigolde!“ ozval se zpoza pípy veselý tmavovlasý hostinský. Táhlo mu na čtyřicítku, ale vyzařovalo z něj mládí a energie.

„Kušuj, Same! Snad sis nemyslel, že ti tu budu hulákat až do rozednění?“ křiknul na něj nazpátek Marigold.

„Bývaly časy, kdy jsi to zvládal!“ zachechtal se Sam.

„Časy se mění a bardové stárnou,“ zazubil se Marigold. Strhnul z hlavy čepec a přes houf lidí jím Samovi zamával. Ten, s oběma rukama plnýma, mu na oplátku kývnul, a dál se věnoval hostům, značně opilým a rozjařeným z veselí, které vyvolaly Marigoldovy písně.

Geralt šel rychle. Až trochu moc rychle, na jeho vkus. Sotva mu stačil, jak škobrtal po schodech a nerovných prknech v podlaze druhého patra. I tak se usmíval na všechny hosty, které cestou potkali, přál jim dobrou noc, nebo dobré ráno, podle toho, jestli zrovna ze svých pokojů vycházeli, nebo se do nich vraceli. Geralt dveře jejich ložnice bez větších potíží rozrazil a naštvaně napochodoval dovnitř. Marigold, který se ještě stihl zapovídat s kupcem, který nocoval vedle nich, jej stěží doběhl, dveře za sebou zavřel a jeho obličej se náhle úplně změnil. S ledovým chladem se zadíval na zaklínače, který pochodoval sem a tam.

„Co to mělo znamenat?“ zeptal se bard.

Geralt mlčel.

„Mluvím s tebou.“

„No tak se mnou nemluv.“

Marigold si založil ruce na prsou a čekal. Mračil se. Čelo měl svraštělé, modré oči vůbec nevyzařovaly radost a laškovnou energii jako obvykle. Hleděl na Geralta naštvaně, téměř vyčítavě. A Geralt pochodoval tam a zpět, napumpovaný adrenalinem. Když se konečně otočil a nakročil k velké truhle, aby ji nakopnul, Marigold ho zastavil.

„Zapomeň,“ štěknul. „Nebudu platit za další kus nábytku, kterej se tobě podařilo v záchvatu vzteku rozbít. Bylo by fajn, kdyby ses mezi lidma konečně naučil ovládat.“

Geralt se konečně otočil a upřel na něj žluté, zlostí se lesknoucí oči.

„Já se mám ovládat?“ vyštěkl nazpátek. „Co kdybys radši ty držel ruce pryč od ostatních chlapů?“

„Od kdy ti vadí, co dělám s ostatníma chlapama?“ odfrkl si Marigold. „A vůbec, vždyť jsme si jen povídali.“

„Povídali?“ zasmál se chladně Geralt. „Vždyť ti strkal ruce až kdo ví kam.“

„No tak strkal,“ odvětil Marigold. „Nemusel jsi mu hned jednu vrazit.“

„To se mám jen tak koukat, jak tě ochmatává kde jakej vobejda?!“

„Ten vobejda,“ odvětil klidně Marigold, „mi dal tolik peněz, že si zítra konečně budeme moct dovolit zaplatit přívoz. I pro Klepnu.“

Geralta však tato zpráva nijak neobměkčila.

„Na ten přívoz bysme si do dvou týdnů vydělali tak jako tak!“

„Ale Ciri dva týdny čekat nemůže,“ odvětil Marigold. Probodával Geralta naštvaným, ale vyrovnaným pohledem. Oproti tomu Geralt byl zlostí bez sebe, jeho oči těkaly po místnosti a prsty bezvýsledně chňapaly ve vzduchu. Potřeboval se z té zlosti vybít. Potřeboval se vykřičet.

„Jen to zkus,“ zavrčel Marigold. „Rozbij tady jednu věc a přísahám, že tě tady nechám, aby sis to se Samem vyříkal. Nebudu tě tahat z každýho průseru, do kterýho se dostaneš vlastní blbostí.“

„Vlastní…“ Geralt začínal vidět rudě. „Mojí blbostí?!“ vykřikl. „Tak já mám jen tak přihlížet tomu, jak se mi kurvíš s každým druhým chlapem ve městě a ty mě budeš ještě poučovat o blbostech?!“

Marigold mlčel.

Geralt začal znovu pochodovat sem a tam.

„Kdyby ses choval aspoň trochu jako slušnej člověk, aspoň v jednom jediným městě, nemuseli bysme se pořád hádat,“ zavrčel. Obcházel Marigolda jako divoká šelma, která se chystá na útok. Hněv v něm přímo vřel a sálal mu z očí.

„Celý ty roky se držíš a teď najednou jseš jak utrženej ze řetězu. A já tě nezvládnu hlídat na každým kroku, do prdele, mám taky svoji práci!“

„Kdybys na každým rohu nezbančil někoho, kdo po mě jen hodil okem, platili by ti za práci mnohonásobně víc a já bych nemusel tvoje ztráty dohánět po nocích v lokálech,“ odvětil Marigold.

„Po tobě nemá kdejakej pobuda co házet okem!“ obořil se na něj Geralt. S Marigoldem to ani nehlo.

„Ne?“ odfrkl si. „A to jako proč? Nejsem snad krásný? A talentovaný? Sen každého mužského a každé paničky?“

„Jseš do prdele můj!“ zařval Geralt.

Hleděli si do očí v husté atmosféře tíživého ticha plného výčitek. Geralt hlasitě oddechoval. Věděl, že přestřelil. Marigold se však nesnížil k něčemu tak potupnému, jako byl křik. Své hlasivky by takovým způsobem zbůhdarma nikdy nenamáhal. Místo toho se otočil a zamknul těžké okované dveře. Klíč odložil na polici vedle nich a začal si rozepínat dublet. Hezky knoflík po knoflíku. Nespěchal.

„Klekni si,“ řekl.

Geralt překvapeně zamrkal.

„P-Prosím?“

„Klekni si,“ zopakoval Marigold. Vysoukal se z dubletu a pověsil jej na hřebík trčící ze dveří místo věšáku. „Hned,“ upřel pohled zpět na Geralta. Zaklínači přejel mráz po zádech. V Marigoldově pohledu, v jeho _hlase_ se něco změnilo. Hleděl na zaklínače, jako kdyby on sám byl velká hora svalů, se kterou nemůže pohnout ani ten nejmocnější válečník. Jako kdyby pro něj najednou Geralt nebyl nic než hadrová panenka. A čím déle na něj hleděl, tím více si tak přišel i Geralt sám. Poslušně padl na kolena uprostřed ložnice a čekal. Marigold k němu přistoupil, stále mu hleděl upřeně a uhrančivě do očí. Zastavil se přímo před zaklínačem a pohladil ho po vlasech. Pak do nich zajel prsty a zatáhl. Geralt zavrčel.

„Takže jsem tvůj, povídáš…“

Geralt na sucho polknul.

„Myslím, že se shodneme na tom, že tvůj dnešní způsob vyjadřování byl krajně nevhodný,“ pokračoval bard svým medově jemným hlasem. Mluvil naprosto vážně, ale v jeho hlase byla znát špetka radosti. Škodolibé radosti. „Nebo ne?“ zvedl tázavě obočí. Geralt se nezmohl na slovo.

„Ale no tak, Geralte, mluv se mnou. Před chvílí jsi toho měl tolik co říct a najednou mlčíš jako pařez.“

„Nevhodný, jo…“ zabručel. Marigoldovy oči, Marigoldův hlas, Marigoldovy prsty třímající jeho vlasy, ten sotva znatelný úsměv na jeho rtech a polorozepnutá košile odhalující jeho hruď. To vše Geralta, naprosto nepřipraveného na tento výstup, uzemnilo. Až nepříjemně mu z ničeho nic připomínal Yen.

„Vidíš, že to jde,“ sklonil se bard až přímo k jeho obličeji. Škubnul rukou v jeho vlasech a donutil Geralta zaklonit hlavu. „Takže, teď, když jsme se oba uklidnil a jsme na stejné vlně, chtěl bys mi snad ještě něco říct?“

Geralt mlčel. Do háje. Tenhle Marigold byl jako utržený ze řetězu. Byl tak dominantní a cílevědomý, tak klidný a neemocionální. A tak zatraceně sexy.

„Třeba by sis chtěl znovu postěžovat, že se ti venku kurvím, tak jsi to říkal, že, s jinýma. Ale to by sis taky rovnou mohl postěžovat, že ti každé ráno chystám snídani. A pucuju ti boty a pomáhám ti s výstrojí. Že?“ pousmál se. Byl to charismatický, ale zlý úsměv. „Protože ty jsi přece chytrý kluk. A víš, že to dělám jen pro tebe. Všechno. Abychom se měli dobře. Nemám pravdu?“

„Ano,“ špitl Geralt. Nemohl z Marigolda spustit oči. Nemohl. Nešlo to. Byl tak uhrančivý, tak charismatický…

„Protože se o tebe každý den hezky starám a každý večer dělám všechno proto, aby ti bylo ještě líp. Tady se taky shodneme, předpokládám.“

„Jo…“

Marigold se nahnul ještě blíž. Zaklínač se lehce otřásl, když ucítil horký dech na svém uchu.

„Protože ti ho večer nikdo nevykouří tak dobře, jako já, že?“ zašeptal.

Geraltem projel elektrický výboj. Ihned ucítil napětí v klíně a do hlavy se mu nahrnula krev. Rudnul. Co se to do prdele dělo? Co to mělo všechno znamenat? Co to s Marigoldem je?

Bard se napřímil a pobaveně sledoval zmateného zaklínače.

„Tak?“ zasmál se. „Neměl bys mi třeba poděkovat?“

„Já…“

„Žádné ‚já‘, zachechtal se Marigold a znovu Geralta zatáhl za vlasy. Ten bolestně vydechl. „Dokud se nenaučíš chovat, žádné ‚já‘ nebude.“

„Chovat?“ vykoktal Geralt. Marigold už mu však nevěnoval větší pozornost. Natiskl se klínem přímo na Geraltův obličej, aby se mohl nahnout přes něj. Bez jediného zatahání sejmul z bílých vlasů černou koženou sponu se stříbrným vlkem, jen aby ji o pár vteřin později připevnil znovu. Tentokrát do ní však s láskou a péčí sepnul každý neposedný pramen vlasů, tak, aby Geraltovi ani jeden z nich nepadal do obličeje. A aby se za vzniklý ohon dalo dobře tahat. Odtáhl se od něj a pohladil zaklínače po zarostlé tváři.

„Rozepni mi kalhoty,“ přikázal mu sladce. Geralt chvíli zarytě klečel, jeho mysl stále nepobírala, co se přesně děje. Po dalším lehkém zatahání a bodavou bolestí na skalpu se však jeho ruce natáhly k Marigoldově pasu. Chvíli zápolil s knoflíkem, ale nakonec se mu povedlo barda z jeho proklatě upnutých kalhot vysvobodit. Zabloudil pohledem k jeho očím. Marigold ho s ledově chladným úsměvem tiše pobídnul, a tak Geralt popadl tlustou látku a s trhnutím ji stáhl Marigoldovi z boků dolů ke kolenům. A, protože už měl v tomto pohybu dávno cvik, vzal to i se spodním prádlem. Marigold byl téměř tvrdý. Geralt se jej chtěl dotknout, ale Marigoldova ruka okamžitě zachytila jeho zápěstí. Zamračil se.

„Ruce za záda,“ řekl rázně. Geraltem projel další elektrický impulz. Jako kdyby Marigoldova slova projela každou buňkou v jeho těle. Jeho ruce však poslušně zapluly k jeho bedrům, kde se pravou rukou chytil za levé zápěstí. Až poté mu Marigold dovolil se přiblížit. Vzal ho do úst, ale ihned tlumeně vyjekl. Marigold bez varování vší silou přirazil. A znovu. A ještě jednou. Zajel rukama Geraltovi do vlasů a tiskl jeho obličej blíž a blíž ke svému podbřišku. Geralt neměl čas se mezi jednotlivými pohyby nadechnout, chrčel a hekal, ale i tak se od Marigolda nedokázal odtrhnout. Věděl, že mohl. Marigold pro muže nebyl slabým protivníkem, ale na zaklínače silou nikdy nestačil. I přesto nemohl. Ne poté, co mu Marigold chladně přikázal: „Dívej se na mě, Geralte. Nezavírej oči, koukej hezky na mě.“ A Geralt znovu a znovu zajížděl nosem do drsných chloupků na bardově podbřišku a poslouchal jeho spokojené oddechování. Sál jeho přirození, tisknul na ně jazyk, najednou na světě neměl jiný cíl než udělat Marigoldovi dobře. Na nic jiného se nesoustředil. Jen na něj. Kdo potřeboval dýchat, když měl v puse něco tak dobrého. Něco tak _chutného_.

Bolestně zavrčel. Ucítil tlak na svém klíně. Marigold mu na něj přes kalhoty tlačil podrážkou boty. Drze se na něj usmíval a tlačil, tlačil… Geralt bolestně zaskučel.

„Ale, copak? Mám přestat?“ zasmál se Marigold. Vší silou přirazil ke Geraltovu obličeji a držel. Geralt mu hleděl upřeně do očí, ústa měl otevřená dokořán, do očí mu vběhly slzy. Dusil se. Sliny mu tekly po bradě a skapávaly na podlahu, z hrdla se mu draly zvuky, jaké ze sebe ještě nikdy v životě nevyloudil, chrčel, snažil se promluvit, ale to jen znásobovalo tlak, který cítil v hrdle, které právě okupoval bardův úd. Nevydržel. Ruce vystřelily zpoza jeho zad, dlaně dopadly na bardovu pánev a odstrčil jej od sebe. Marigold lehce zavrávoral, zatímco Geralt se svalil na zadek. Hlasitě oddechoval, hrubý hlas rezonoval ložnicí, sliny mu stékaly z brady na košili. Marigold, neméně udýchaný a překvapený náhlým výlevem Geraltovy síly, se opět šarmantně zazubil.

„Ale takhle by to nešlo,“ řekl přívětivě. Dřepnul k zaklínači, který ještě stále nemohl popadnout dech a jehož zornice byly značně rozšířené. Využil pootevřených úst a vklouzl do nich dvěma prsty. Zatlačil jimi na zaklínačův jazyk. Jeho ústa byla horká a plná hustých slin. Takový Geralt byl – když měl chuť, nemohl si pomoct. Ať už šlo o jídlo, alkohol, nebo tělesné potěšení. Jako pes. Jako vlk.

„Svlékni se,“ pohladil ho po vlasech. „A posaď se.“

Posadil se na kraj postele a zadíval se na své veledílo. Geralt, zcela nahý, seděl před ním v polstrovaném křesílku. Upíral na něj pohled věru zlý, ale Marigold si z toho nic nedělal. Vždyť kdyby sám nechtěl, nikdy by ho něco takového nenechal udělat. Zaklínač seděl napřímený jako pravítko, byl napjatý jako struna a Marigold moc dobře věděl proč. Jeho ruce byly připoutány koženými řemínky k opěrkám a stejně tak jeho kotníky byly připevněny k nohám křesílka. Seděl před Marigoldem s nohama od sebe a bardovi se tak skýtal věru ohromující pohled. A Geralt si musel přijít obzvláště zranitelný. Nerad se dostával do situace, kdy neměl vše pod kontrolou. Tohle pro něj muselo být hotové utrpení. I když, jak tak Marigold zabrouzdal pohledem do jeho klína…

„Tak přece se dobře bavíš,“ zatrylkoval. Geralt jen cosi zabručel a nespouštěl z Marigolda oči. Teď už si vážně nebyl jistý vůbec ničím. Marigold si svlékl košili i kalhoty a rozvalil se, pěkně Geraltovi na očích, na posteli. Pobaveně sledoval, jak Geraltovy oči těkají po jeho nahém těle. Jak se do jeho pohledu opět vkrádá hlad. Jak polknul, když sjel očima k Marigoldovu pasu. Bard se zachechtal a podložil si hlavu nadýchaným polštářem. Chtěl na svého zaklínače dobře vidět. Pohodlně se uhnízdil a roztáhl nohy. Geralt na něj měl stejně dobrý výhled, jako Marigold na něj, přišlo mu to jen fér. Zajel si rukou do klína a začal se bez ostychu uspokojovat. Geralt z něj nemohl spustit pohled.

„Oči mám tady nahoře,“ zazubil se Marigold. „No tak, Geralte, nebuď zlobivý, nenuť mě se zvedat, když se konečně dobře bavím,“ hraně zakňučel. „Koukej mi do očí, drahoušku.“

Geralt, ačkoliv nerad, poslechl. Přejel pohledem po celém Marigoldově těle. Po dlouhých nohách a svalnatých stehnech, po jemných ručkách, z nichž jedna spočívala v jeho rozkroku a druhá na vypracovaném bříšku, po hrudi pokryté tmavými chloupky, která se rytmicky zvedala a zase klesala, po klíčních kostech, do kterých by si tak rád kousnul, až se zastavil u blankytně modrých očí. Do háje, nedalo se to vydržet… Cítil každou kapku potu, která se vyrážela na Marigoldově kůži. Pach bardova chtíče ho pálil v nose. Slyšel každý roztřesený výdech, každé zachichotání, pokaždé, když Marigold tiše zasténal, přejel mu mráz po zádech. Když se dost soustředil, věřil, že slyší, jak se bardova dlaň otírá o jemnou kůži jeho údu. Cítil napětí ve svém rozkroku, jeho mužství už bylo dávno ztopořené a tvrdé. Potřeboval se ho dotknout. Potřeboval…

„Ale copak to vidím?“

Marigold se zachichotal, když si všiml několika drobných záškubů v Geraltově rozkroku.

„Nepovídej, že ti jen okukování starého barda dělá tak dobře?“

Pach chtíče na chvíli zeslábl. Marigold se vyškrábal ze svého pelíšku a na všech čtyřech hleděl Geraltovi se zájmem přímo do klína.

„Taky by sis chtěl pohrát, viď?“ řekl v teatrálně hraném smutku. Geralt už to nemohl vydržet. Věděl, že Marigoldova hra je dětinská, stupidní, potupná. Ale nemohl to vydržet. Nešlo to.

„Ano,“ vydechl. „Chci si pohrát.“

Po Marigoldově tváři se roztáhl široký, spokojený úsměv. Vyhrál. Zlomil ho.

Posadil se na kraj postele. Teď je od sebe dělilo jen pár centimetrů. Hleděl Geraltovi chladně do očí.

„Tak poslouchej, ty můj roztomilej vědmáčku,“ řekl sladce a pohladil Geralta po stejně. Celý se pod tím dotykem oklepal. Sakra. No tak, Marigolde, o něco výš…

„Dneska to není o tobě, rozumíš?“ hleděl na něj tázavě. Geralt mlčel. Marigold mu velké namakané stehno stisknul. „Rozumíš?“ zopakoval.

„Rozumím,“ vydechl Geralt.

„Každý večer se můžu přetrhnout, abys dostal všechno, co chceš. Aby sis se mnou mohl dělat, co si zamaneš. Aby ti bylo dobře,“ pokračoval Bard. Prsty na chvíli putoval po Geraltově stehně přímo k jeho rozkroku, ale nakonec si to rozmyslel. Geralt se držel, aby nezakňučel. „Dneska na to zapomeň. Dneska si budu užívat jen já, rozumíš? A ty na mě budeš koukat a nebudeš dělat vůbec nic,“ řekl chladně. „A pokud přece jen budeš něco chtít udělat,“ zajel Geraltovi rukou na hruď a nahnul se k němu tak, že se jejich nosy téměř dotýkaly, „tak se pěkně zeptáš a poprosíš. A já si to třeba rozmyslím. To zní fér, nemyslíš?“

„Ano,“ špitl Geralt. Nahnul se kupředu, zoufale chtěl Marigolda políbit, ale jejich rty se o sebe sotva otřely. Marigold se rychle odtáhl a dlaní uštědřil Geraltovi ránu na vypracované stehno.

„Řekl jsem, že máš poprosit, když něco chceš,“ zachechtal se. „Jak vidím, tady je každé slovo marné,“ zabručel a opět si sedl na kraj postele. Roztáhl nohy a jal se svého údu. Pomalu a pečlivě pohyboval rukou nahoru a dolů, dělal vše proto, aby si z té pěkné chvilky, kterou měl sám pro sebe, mohl odnést jen to nejlepší. Neudělal se už tak dlouho, Geralt na něj posledních pár týdnů neměl večer čas a pořádně ho odbýval. Rychle mu ho tam šoupl, udělal se sám, a tím to haslo. Žádná předehra, žádná dohra. A Marigolda to dožíralo. Dneska si to užije se vším všudy. Užije si orgasmus svého života a bude při tom koukat na nejkrásnějšího chlapa na celém Kontinentu. Na svého zaklínače, na šedého vlka, který byl schopný ho holýma rukama roztrhnout vejpůl, ale z nějakého důvodu to neudělal. Na svého zaklínače, který byl dneska krotký jako beránek, na nádherného muže s tělem antického boha, kterého si dnes jako zázrakem omotal kolem prstu.

Geralt zafuněl. Nemohl to vydržet. Trhnul sebou, pokusil se pohnout aspoň jednou rukou, vymanit se z kožených řemínků, z toho malého vězení, které mu Marigold přichystal. Nedalo se to vydržet. Cítil, že se Marigold blíží k vrcholu, viděl blažený úsměv, který se rozprostíral po jeho tváři, slyšel, jak se jeho hlas dostává do výšek, do kterých se dostával jen ve chvílích, kdy spolu sdíleli lože, nebo kumbál nebo lesní úkryt nebo jakékoliv jiné místo, kde se zrovna rozhodli, že Geralt zkrátka _musí_ Marigoldovi vymrdat mozek z hlavy. Jen ta myšlenka, ty zvuky, ten pohled, to všechno mu stačilo, aby se k vrcholu přiblížil i on. Tiše něco zamumlal. Marigold se mezi vzdechy zachichotal.

„Co si to tam breptáš?“

„Prosím,“ procedil Geralt skrze zatnuté zuby.

„O copak prosíš?“ hrál Marigold hloupého. Geralt chvíli mlčel. Nechtěl to říkat. Nechtěl škemrat. Ale pro všechno na světě, už to nevydrží…

„Potřebuju se udělat,“ zabručel.

„Jó, to já bych toho potřeboval,“ zatrylkoval Marigold.

„No tak,“ vydechl Geralt. „Prosím, potřebuju jen… Jen mi trochu pomoz.“

„Ne.“

„Potřebuju…“

„Ne.“

„ _Juliánku.“_

„ _Ne_.“

S každým Marigoldovým odmítnutím v Geraltovi narůstala vlna rozkoše. Nechápal proč. Netušil, čím to je. Ale něco na bardovi, který si s ním hrál jako kočka s myší, bylo zatraceně přitažlivého.

„A jestli se uděláš dřív než já, ani si mě nepřej,“ dodal Marigold. Demonstrativně zpomalil pohyby ve svém klíně. Geralt se otřásl a…

„Ty kňučíš?“ zazubil se Marigold. „Nech toho, to přece velcí kluci nedělaj.“

Geralt sotva popadal dech. Hleděl na Marigolda, který přejížděl volnou rukou po celém svém těle, zatímco ukájel svou touhu, a hleděl přitom Geraltovi přímo do očí. Už to nemohl dál snášet. Svíjel se v křesílku, prsty zarýval do opěrek, snažil se myslet na něco jiného, snažil se ten pocit zahnat. Nešlo to. Nemohl. Z hrdla se mu vydralo hluboké zavrčení a po jeho přirození začaly stékat bílé pramínky. Jeho boky se rytmicky pohybovaly nahoru a dolů. Vrčel. Těžce oddechoval. Hleděl na Marigolda, hladově a nedočkavě.

Marigold posmutněl. Opět pustil svůj úd a zklamaně se zvedl z postele.

„Geralte, drahoušku, ty mi vážně nemůžeš dopřát trochu radosti, viď?“ povzdechl si. „No co, řekl sis o to. Věděls, co přijde.“

Klekl si mezi Geraltovy nohy a bez zaváhání vzal Geralta do úst. Ten zavyl. Ještě se ze svého orgasmu nevzpamatoval a vlnu rozkoše, která ho stále ještě spalovala, nahradil pocit jiný. Byl dole přecitlivělý, jeho tělo nemělo čas se vzpamatovat, a najednou se mělo vypořádat se slastí tak silnou, že se změnila v bolest. Marigold se však nedal obměkčit. Spolu s ústy začal na Geraltovi pracovat i rukou. Nedal mu ani vteřinu oddechu, nedaroval mu jeho neposlušnost. Geralt lomcoval rukama i nohama, snažil se ze všech sil přetrhnout kožené řemeny a dostat se pryč, ale nedokázal to. Po tvářích se mu bezděky rozkutálely slzy a udýchaně vyjekl.

„Přestaň! Prosím, Marigolde!“

Marigold na něj však jen dál upíral pobavené oči. Přestat rozhodně nehodlal.

„Omlouvám se! Omlouvám se za všechno, Juliáne, prosím, přestaň!“

Až v tu chvíli se od něj Marigold odtáhl. Otřel si ústa a zazubil se.

„To je hodnej kluk,“ zašeptal. Geralt na něj zíral s vytřeštěnýma očima, sotva popadal dech a využíval každou sekundu k tomu, aby se uklidnil. Aby se jeho tělo uklidnilo. Marigold se k němu nahnul a dlouze ho políbil. Pak se opřel čelem o zaklínačovo.

„Tak příště se snad zvládneš omluvit bez tohohle všeho cirkusu,“ pousmál se. Vtisknul unavenému Geraltovi ještě jeden polibek a pak bez řečí začal rozepínat kožené řemínky. Ve chvíli, kdy poslední z nich sklouznul z Geraltovy nohy, Marigold poplašeně vyjekl. Geralt se bleskově zvedl a popadl barda do pevného sevření. Mrštil jím do postele, klekl si nad něj a roztáhl mu nohy. Lačně se usmál.

„Tak tohle ti, Juliáne, nedaruju,“ zavrčel.


End file.
